Unrequited
by momma-madara
Summary: Rin's body was not left to rot, but instead brought to life by a girl with terrible powers. However, Rin can't remember who she is, and has to take on a new identity as this girl's partner in order to hopefully find clues about her past. Meanwhile, Obito is recruiting powerful allies for his plans, but does he recognize Rin when they cross paths? A tale about obsession.
1. Chapter 1

The girl was stirring. Yuzuki held her breath, as signs of life twitched through the smaller girl's features, slowly awakening from what was a very deep sleep. Finally, brown eyes fluttered open, and the girl groaned. Yuzuki smiled in relief. Her jutsu had not been a vain attempt.

"Wh...what happened?" The girl tried to sit up, but she didn't yet have the strength. She panted under the stress, and gave up. She glanced nervously at Yuzuki, who was taller, paler, and had a wilder mess of hair than her. Yuzuki's eyes were an unsettling, glittering purple color, like an insect, that peered from deep, sleep-deprived sockets. Probably not an endearing first sight, but the girl hadn't been that beautiful with a hole in her chest either.

"My name is Yuzuki." She gave her a lopsided smile. "I found you and brought you home, after you were abandoned. What's your name?"

The girl had distinctive purple paint streaks on her cheeks, probably the insignia of a clan. She opened her mouth to answer, paused, and a look of fear etched her young face. She closed her mouth again.

"You don't have to be shy, I just saved your life!" She leaned in and was shaking eagerly.

"It's... not like that." The girl closed her eyes, as if deep in thought. "I... just... I can't remember."

"Eh? You don't remember your own name?" Yuzuki frowned. Aw, crap. She hoped this wasn't an after-effect of her jutsu.

The girl sighed. Everything about her past seemed hazy, and even her own name escaped her. She had skills, which she remembered learning, but who had taught them and why she had wanted to learn were lost to her.

"Can I call you Tukiko?" Yuzuki asked, with a hopeful shift in her voice.

"Oh... I suppose it doesn't matter." The girl felt helpless. "I mean, you have to call me something, right?"

Yuzuki's face was alight with happiness. Her sullen features turned gleeful. "I always thought it was a pretty name!" She wobbled back and forth, near bursting with excitement. "You'll stay here with me, won't you Tukiko-san?"

The girl, who was now Tukiko, was able to nod slightly. The expression on Yuzuki's face was enough to make anyone want to stay. Her voice had been cracking as though it had not been used for conversation in a very long time, and she seemed enthusiastic to finally have company.

And that was how Rin Nohara died. And Tukiko was born.

Years passed, and people have a tendency to change with time.

Tukiko bounded through treetops, keeping herself close to her partner. Yuzuki was fast, and very easy to lose track of if you weren't keen enough.

Yuzuki stopped, and Tukiko paused on a branch just a notch below. Yuzuki's eyes scanned the tiny clearing that was beneath their feet, and she licked her lips as if anticipating prey. Tukiko kept perfectly still, and waited.

A head bobbed into their line of vision. Without a moment's hesitation, Yuzuki made a series of hand signs, and there was a chill in the air. The man froze, and then fell to the ground, his body spasming erratically.

"Sensei!" There were three others, much younger, who came running to the man's side. Tukiko felt something flip in her stomach, but this was something she had braced herself for. Seeing teams of ninja like this always pained her for some reason.

"N-no! Go, l-leave now!" The man cried out in pain, spitting projectile blood. The girl on their team screamed. Tukiko could hear Yuzuki laugh softly. Her partner was a twisted woman, who often took a small pleasure out of fear from others. Tukiko found it unsettling, but had become used to it over time.

With a last cry, the man was mangled and dead. The children, probably his Genin apprentices, were transfixed with fear, and shock was painfully setting into its place.

"Shall I put them out of their misery?" Yuzuki asked, and a hand reached for one of the katanas she kept clung over her shoulder. She unsheathed the weapon, and jumped down from her high perch, aiming to strike.

Panic pulsed through Tukiko's veins. She couldn't bear to watch this happen!

"Wait!"

Yuzuki hesitated with her katana barely an inch from a boy's neck. The boy's eyes rolled into his head, and he fell over, while his comrades watched nervously. They weren't very good ninjas, Yuzuki thought. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Oi, this better be pretty damn important, I'm in the middle of something." She said lazily, not lowering her weapon but relaxing her stance. These kids would stand no chance.

"Don't... don't hurt them." Tukiko jumped down to stand by her side, and she looked pleadingly into Yuzuki's face. "Our target is dead, we can collect the bounty now, but these children are innocent..."

Yuzuki snorted. "You're _so_ soft for a kunoichi." She groaned and rolled her neck. "Don't you think we should sever the loose ends? I don't like leaving my stories unfinished."

Tukiko was much more benevolent than Yuzuki, and it showed even in their appearances. Tukiko looked more gentle, round, and her eyes were compassionate. Yuzuki was much sharper, ferocious, and unforgiving.

"Please, just this once." Tukiko said softly. "If... if they rat us out... then... I'll kill them myself."

Yuzuki stared at her, considering her request, and she sheathed her katana, while a laugh broke through her lips.

"I'll let them live, just for the opportunity to watch you kill them later!" She sounded amused. "Ah, I never see you get down to the good parts... it's always fun..." She licked her lips again, and gave the children a warning glare. Without a second warning, they ran away, leaving the unconscious one behind on the ground.

So much for loyalty.

Yuzuki stepped over the child like he was rock, and she tilted her face to peer down at Tukiko curiously. She grinned, as if delighted by what she found, and patted her friend on the cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon, I didn't kill them kids, are you gonna still be sad about it?" She laughed, and crouched down beside the body of the man whose life had just been eliminated. "Oh, what a handsome bastard too, it's a shame I didn't realize that before I gave them a show..." She searched through his pockets and took anything that looked either valuable or interesting. Tukiko sighed and marked the man's name off in a little book. There were many names that had been scribbled over, and many rewards collected for the deeds. After Tukiko had started her new life, she had trained with Yuzuki in the arts of stealth and assassination, and learned much about her new comrade.

Firstly, that Yuzuki was terrifying, and she seemed to enjoy the thrill of combat more than most fully grown shinobi.

Secondly, Yuzuki's eyes saw something that most eyes didn't see, and she could hear things that most people couldn't hear.

Thirdly, that no matter what, no matter how badly she messed up, Yuzuki would never hurt her. There had been times that Tukiko was terrified that she was going to be killed in a swift moment of rage, but never had the other woman so much as hit her. Instead, she would pat Tukiko's cheeks affectionately, laugh, and slink away, as if nothing happened.

Tukiko wanted to leave this madness, maybe start a life as a civilian and work things out on her own, but she felt too attached to her strange partner now. Besides, she seemed to have the skills to keep up with her, so maybe this was the kind of life that she had before everything disappeared.

There was a soft chuckle. Tukiko rose from her thoughts and noticed that Yuzuki was holding something very small, and grinning very widely at it.

"Looks like he had a family." She sneered, shoving the thing in Tukiko's face. Taking it, she saw a few photos of the man with a smiling woman and a few kids. Her heart thumped, and she shivered involuntarily. They had just murdered someone's husband, someone's father, for money...

"I can't believe it..." She muttered.

"What, this guy?" Yuzuki waved it off. "I bet he did something, killed someone on a mission, and the family wants revenge. That's how those ninja are, you know?" After patting down the corpse, Yuzuki stood back up. "I can see him now. He's just reaching out for them now, those kids. Too bad he's dead." She flipped her messy mane of hair and began to walk away. "C'mon, before anyone catches us."

That was the thing about Yuzuki's eyes. They could see souls, ghosts, whatever you wanted to call them. Sometimes Yuzuki would make remarks about the souls of those who had recently passed on, and it would usually disturb people enough to throw them off. She had fun with it.

Tukiko also stood up, and carefully avoided stepping on the child that was still knocked out cold. "I'm sorry." She mouthed, before catching up with Yuzuki, who was singing whimsically as she strolled through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Word had gotten around of the duo-team, and the cruel and unusual methods which they used to murder had not gone unspoken when rumors had started to fly. The unusual powers of one in particular caught the ears of a criminal organization, and one man was particularly interested.

The ability to see ghosts, and manipulate them in some sort of unheard of jutsu, was something that would not only blend in well with the rest of the Akatsuki, but it might serve a few extra purposes as well. It might be foolish to hope so soon, but perhaps this stranger could tap into one soul he had in mind, just so he could say to her what he never did while she was alive.

Of course, the likelihood that a cutthroat would do such a favor was slim, and Obito didn't make it a habit to put his hopes too high. Still, the team's opposition to being captured for so many years might make them useful in fighting Jinchuriki, if they were indeed as powerful as the tales said.

It was only after many weeks of searching that the Uchiha was able to detect them, walking along a river, and he kept his distance to perform a character study in secret.

Right away he could spy which one was the killer from the stories. She was the taller one, and from the back he could see an assortment of weapons carried on her person. There were faint scars visible on the exposed parts of her skin, and she walked with her head held high and her stance was wide and confident. Obito could conclude that this woman was cocky, overbearing, and probably enjoyed getting bloody. This was the one who had the Kekkei Genkai that people were afraid of.

The other one was an interesting partner choice for the first. She was the balancing eye to the other's storm. This other woman didn't have the same wild appearance, but he couldn't underestimate her strength yet. She looked like a medical ninja, and was probably the one who healed the other's cuts and scrapes after a fight.

The taller one stopped, and extended her arm to stop the other. "Wait, Tukiko," Her voice cracked. "I'm pretty sure someone is trying to tail us."

Obito was solidly impressed. No one usually caught on to him, especially so quickly. Tukiko hadn't seemed to notice him at all, but now she looked paranoidly around the area.

"What?" She craned her neck around wildly. "Who? Where?"

The Uchiha didn't reveal himself yet. It'd be interesting to see how well he had been spotted. He watched as his detector reached for a shuriken, and threw it. He let it slip through him, without leaving a mark, through what could have been a fatal hit to his jugular.

He rematerialized in front of the two, and saw his would-be killer's eyes widen in surprise. "What the hell are you?" She growled, while reaching for her katana and taking a battle stance. Tukiko gasped and took a few steps back, not as quick to jump into combat. When Obito didn't respond immediately, she swung her blade, it was a swift and fatal strike, but Obito was able to dodge it hardly a second before it could make a cut.

"Yuzuki!" Tukiko screamed, "Be careful!"

"I know that, idiot!" Yuzuki grimaced. No one ever dodged her like this before. The way this masked man moved seemed unnatural. She readjusted her eyesight, and almost shouted an outward display of surprise.

The man was surrounded by blood, and the dark shadows of many souls followed him. This man had probably, no, definitely, killed more people than she had. "You stay back, or I'll kill you." Yuzuki stood defensively, and gave her opponent a look that challenged him to strike.

Obito took one step back, to comply with them. He opened his palms towards the two, so they could see he was empty handed. "I'm not trying to kill you," he said, keeping a cool head despite the heat of Yuzuki's glare. "I just wanted to talk. Maybe we can make a deal, hm?"

So he was talking about deals. Yuzuki slowly retracted her weapon, but kept her guard up. People always approached them with deals, usually offers to kill someone in exchange for money. But this man didn't look like he needed an assassin. She'd listen, but was wary of the fine print.

"Just what kind of deal were you looking for, hm?" She approached him with a razor of a smile. "Are you looking for mercenaries? Or perhaps... partners?" Her eyes darted around him, as if looking for an opening to hit him. However, her eyes saw the moving and bloody shadows encircling the man, their moans were like faint echos. Finally, her eyes searched his mask and into the one hole where his eye was, and she tilted her face curiously. There was something odd about that eye.

"I'm looking for someone with your... talents." His tone was aloof, but Yuzuki smirked. So many had approached them, looking for her because of her Kekkei Genkai. They always wanted the same thing, and that wasn't a service she was in business for.

"Let me guess," She mocked his inquiry with a bout of false-pity, "You want me to get in touch with an old friend, hm? Am I your fortune-teller, your medium, your witch? I'm a killer, and you're a fool for asking me to play a silly parlor trick." Yuzuki licked her lips. Ooh, she loved watching their faces when she disappointed them, and it was a shame that his look of defeat was concealed from her.

Obito had expected this reaction. The vile woman Yuzuki taunted him, and in extension, she was taunting Rin. His blood boiled under his cool exterior. Faster than a blink, Obito shot his hand towards Yuzuki, and with satisfaction his fingers dug near one of her pressure points of her neck. Yuzuki's face contorted in pain, and she gasped with the sudden pain.

"Don't you dare!" Tukiko shouted, but she was no longer standing where she once was. Obito sensed her behind him, and could feel the edge of metal against the back of his neck. He had underestimated her greatly.

"What's this?" Obito muttered to himself. He spun quickly, with his grip still firmly attached to Yuzuki, and he kicked Tukiko backwards with his heel. She yelped and skidded into the river, and now Obito had a clear shot at her. He could kill this one, and take the one with the eyes, but he didn't want to give Yuzuki a valid reason to turn on him. Instead, he would use a name that would make both women follow him, if not for payment, out of fear.

"I am Madara Uchiha." He pulled Yuzuki close to him, and locked his eye with hers. The purple, insect-like pupils dilated with fear... or... was it admiration? Either way, her attitude was about to be severely adjusted.

"M-Madara Uchiha?" She gasped and went limp. Her eyes zoned out for a brief moment. "You're alive? The Madara Uchiha from legends?"

Tukiko was slowly rising back to her feet, but nearly slipped. She had heard the legends as well, and there was no way this man could be Madara- the legendary shinobi was dead! She regained her balance and climbed onto the bank, her eyes not daring to avert from her friend. Would he kill her?

Obito had their attention now. Finally, maybe they would shut up and listen for once.

"Do you doubt me? Perhaps I could prove who I am by making an example out of this one. After all, I'm sure I could easily find another just like it." He tightened his hold, and Yuzuki winced as fingers began caving into bone. The pain was sharp and unbearable, and if he moved his finger just an inch...

"We're listening, Madara!" Tukiko's voice raised drastically in alarm. "You don't have to hurt her, please just put her down, and we'll listen to anything you have to say!"

"Oh, so now you'll hear my proposal. And all it took was a little manhandling. What a poor set up." Obito let Yuzuki crumple at his feet, and the darker kunoichi shuddered. "My targets are particularly difficult to track, and their power is unmatched by simple mercenaries. If you help me hunt them down for extraction, you might be allowed to live."

Tukiko wasn't easily bought by his words. "Allow us to live? Why would you kill us if you need us so badly?"

Obito smirked beneath his mask. "If I cannot employ you, why should anyone else? I can't have the likes of you being opposed to me. It would be inconvenient." He nudged Yuzuki with his foot. "And a terrible waste of such a unique killer. But I could still find others, ones not so easily crushed." He let his foot hover over her face, to prove his point. Yuzuki held her breath and remained still.

"I will do it, Madara Uchiha." Yuzuki coughed, and Obito paused. "It would be an honor, and a privilege, to serve you..."

"Yuzuki!" Tukiko grimaced. "You're really not going to just do what this guy says, right? C'mon, where's the fight in you? Yuzuki..."

But Yuzuki's mind seemed made up. She was staring up at Obito adoringly, and the kunoichi chuckled.

"To use my power to serve the bloodiest warrior in history... that will be my purpose." She grinned widely. "I hope it suits you, Madara."

Obito could see the bloodlust in her smile. He kicked her aside, and Yuzuki rolled submissively towards the river banks, where Tukiko stopped her from falling into the water.

"You'll do, Yuzuki." He straightened up. "Your targets will be the 9 Jinchuriki, and I will take you to the place I expect you to bring them. If you breathe just the faintest whisper of this intel to anyone, I will terminate this contract myself. Do you understand?"

Tukiko was helping Yuzuki sit up, but she looked up at Obito and nodded her agreement. She didn't think they had much choice in the matter anyway. Yuzuki seemed eager to do his bidding, but Tukiko still had doubts about a man who didn't show his face.

"We'll be right behind you." She said. Tukiko helped Yuzuki to stand, and the pair followed Obito away from their route and through shortcuts through the wilderness. Tukiko kept good mental notes on where they were going, especially since Yuzuki did not seem to be paying attention. What had gotten into her? It was uncharacteristic of her to just focus on one thing. Did Yuzuki really honestly believe this man was Madara Uchiha?

Tukiko didn't believe this man for his word, but she didn't object to following him either. Maybe time would reveal why their paths crossed now.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken a long time to integrate themselves into Akatsuki, but the lifestyle seemed to suit Yuzuki more than Tukiko. Yuzuki was finally among her kind now, and she found delight in going after the bloodiest missions that the organization could offer.

Tukiko was more uneasy at the prospect of sharing a living space with so many criminals. On one hand, she wasn't really any better herself with her lifestyle, but on the other, it was like living with a dozen Yuzukis, and one had been hard enough.

Fortunately, the other members were often away, and she stayed behind as a medic whenever they turned up partially maimed. They were powerful fighters, but so were the Jinchuriki.

Healing the wounded came naturally to her, and as she worked it would bring back a sense of familiarity in Tukiko. Like memories, she could see her hands working, placing bandages on cuts, and sometimes she thought that she was seeing the past. The more she worked, the more detailed these daydreams became, and it gave her hope that maybe there was a link between the two.

One of the daydreams had become especially prominent, but it was very brief. She could see a boy, probably 12 or so, with his hand in her lap, and a bandage on his face. He gave her a small but friendly smile, and then the memory would gray out. It could just be something she invented, but it felt so real that her thoughts often returned to this boy, and she wondered who he was.

Was he her brother? A friend? Was he even alive?

If he was, Tukiko wished he would find her. She had so many questions.

"You."

She was roused from her train of thought by the gruff voice of her partner. Yuzuki stalked inside, her hair was a tangled mop on her head and there was blood smeared on her fingers that climbed up her arms. She reeked of its horrible metallic stench. Tukiko wrinkled her nose, and her eyes quickly darted away. The other woman smirked and plopped herself to sit on a wooden crate, she cracked her back, then her neck, and stretched like a satisfied cat.

"You're supposed to tend to my wounds, yeah?" Yuzuki's drummed her her fingers against the sides of the crate in impatience. "Or are you too busy getting friendly with everyone to remember poor Yuzuki?"

Tukiko looked at Yuzuki again, this time the kunoichi was pretending to pout. Sighing, she searched through her things for the right equipment needed to fix whatever trouble the other had gotten into. Yuzuki watched her, relaxed, and started a conversation.

"So, has Madara-sama spoken to you since we've been here?" Yuzuki asked, in what she probably thought was a polite tone of voice.

"No." Tukiko hadn't heard from the strange masked man, but she had seen him around. His behavior was different around most people, and it was hard to remember how frightening he could be. "He told us not to call him that name, though. Don't you remember?"

Yuzuki waved her hand idly. "Ah, yes, Tobi. What a simple name, isn't it? I don't understand why he doesn't use his real name, or act with such a silly demeanor." Her eyes shifted around the room, as if looking at something going back and forth. "Oh, but who am I to question him, ah? There's no doubt about who he truly is."

Tukiko didn't want to voice her different opinion. She was able to keep the peace better this way, and besides, it was interesting to see Yuzuki so happy about anything besides death. She came back with a kit of bandages and ointments, and began looking over Yuzuki for the damage. There was blood all the way up to her elbows, and Tukiko almost shuddered to think how it managed to get there.

As if sensing her thoughts, Yuzuki smirked. "It's not mine." She said proudly. Then she untied the sash to her clothing, and the folds fell open to reveal a large and nasty slash through torso. Tukiko 's eyes widened, her hands covered her mouth, and she blinked a few times, before the image settled with her. Her partner laughed coldly.

"What's a little blood to a medic nin like you, Tukiko-chan? Just patch it up, will you?" She laid down against the crate, and watched Tukiko expectantly with her unblinking eyes.

Tukiko collected herself, and was able to resume her job as normal. "I don't understand how that doesn't bother you." She remarked, dabbing healing ointment on the red flesh. Yuzuki hissed between her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut, and her body tensed in response to the immediate healing effects. When she caught her breath, she chuckled.

"You'd be surprised, my darling." She licked her lips, remembering the personal scuffle her opponent had given her. "Pain is a luxury. The thrill of life nearly slipping from you is a privilege. If you were like me, you'd be more grateful for these blessings, because the dead have none."

After seeing that the wound was clean, Tukiko began to wind the bandages around her, making a tight barrier around her body. "I think that's why I'd rather be safe and alive," She admitted, "Rather than recklessly squander those blessings for no reason."

There was a flash of anger that creased Yuzuki's face. "For no reason?" She sat up, undoing some of the bindings that had been put in place. "You dare accuse our work being for nothing?"

Tukiko felt a cold dread slide down her stomach. She stood back, frightened by the enraged and blood-soaked woman. "I meant, you could be doing this job more safely, that's all! Not that the job itself is worthless..." As she tried to explain, Tukiko took a few steps back until she felt the wall, and nervously she tensed herself. "I'm sorry it came out wrong, forgive me!"

"You dare call the work that has kept us alive for all these years, nothing? Stupid, insolent girl!" Yuzuki was spitting, looming over her with madness in her widening pupils. "The life I returned to you, was it for nothing? Ungrateful, ignorant, just like everyone!" Her arms made a prison on either side of Tukiko, and she glared down at the shorter kunoichi as if she were ready to lunge like an animal. Tukiko shook, unsure if she could have any chance of either protecting herself or being rescued by someone else. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she kept silent and waited.

Yet, like always, the madness in Yuzuki's eyes dimmed, and she laughed softly. "Oh, Tukiko-chan, don't you know I'm always joking?" She patted Tukiko's face and smiled. "I know you couldn't mean it."

Yuzuki stepped away, giving Tukiko room to breathe. The blood-covered kunoichi slinked back to the crate she had been sitting on, and waited for the other to join her. Still trembling, Tukiko pulled away from the wall, and went back to bandaging Yuzuki as though nothing had happened.

How had she been pulled into such a disgusting person's life? Tukiko felt a bitter resentment in her throat, it made her sick. Why did she owe her life to this wretched woman?

It would have been better if she had stayed dead.

xxx

Obito had watched the two women from afar, keeping his disguise as Tobi all the while. Mostly, he had been watching Tukiko, the medic nin. The shape of her face, her eyes, and her hands, all looked so familiar, and the uncanny resemblance she bore to Rin Nohara made her like a ghost of the woman Rin could have become. She was beautiful, Obito privately admitted to himself, but it was maddening how often he compared Tukiko's beauty to Rin's, when Rin was a child and Tukiko was not.

The damned similarities between them was going to get him in trouble. Obito considered distancing himself from Tukiko, but found he could not. Even their personalities seemed the same, and he couldn't pull himself away from the familiarity, even if it was only from a safe distance.

In contrast, there was Tukiko's partner, the frightening assassin that was earning her keep in the Akatsuki's ranks fairly quickly. He had to keep himself as far away from her as possible. She didn't scare him personally, but her uncalled for dedication to be by his side was more than annoying, it was suspicious. If it wasn't for her rare Kekkei Genkai, he'd probably take her somewhere privately to murder her before she exposed anything about him with her insane rambling.

It was a relief whenever "Tobi" was dispatched with Deidara on missions anymore. He didn't know how much longer he could keep himself away from the ghost of Rin, whether it be the woman who looked just like her, or the ethereal spirit that the other could potentially see.

xxx

_The moon served as their only light as the two girls crept along the outskirts of a sleeping village. Tukiko followed her leader as stealthily as possible, but her feet somehow always found small twigs or dead leaves that Yuzuki managed to avoid. She wasn't sure where Yuzuki was heading, but it was best not to be separated for long._

"We're almost there." Yuzuki whispered, moving along faster. "Just up ahead."

Tukiko shivered. The cold night air was making her numb, and she hoped that wherever they went there would be shelter from the wind. She still drew purple marks on her cheeks, in a small hope that maybe someone they ran into recognized her and could tell her who she was.

Finally, Tukiko could see where the journey had led them, and she was instantly wary. An old cemetery laid ahead, she could recognize the row of stones for what they were. In the night it looked too scary to go inside.

"Yuzuki, why are we going into a graveyard?" She asked, moving closely behind her friend. "I'm scared, it's creepy here."

The other girl was quiet, and made her way past many of the tombs before coming to one in particular. She sat respectfully in front of the headstone, and bowed her head. Tukiko watched from a short distance, and kept near a tree that blocked the wind from chilling her skin. Yuzuki sat calmly for a moment, before her eyes seemed to light up, literally, and she smiled.

"Hello, mother." Yuzuki rocked herself bashfully. "I've made a friend, see? I thought you'd like to meet her, she's kind of nice."

"Kind of nice?" Tukiko had been plenty nice! But then her mind froze. Yuzuki's eyes seemed leveled with something, as if there was someone there that only they could see. Tukiko watched in quiet fascination.

"Yes, mother, I take care of myself. How are you? Does dad ever visit you anymore? ... Oh, is that so? ... I bet he's just very busy, mother, you know how he was. ... Me? ... I'm like I always am. ... It's not so bad, actually. ..."

Incredibly, Yuzuki was having a conversation with herself. Or maybe, she wasn't. Tukiko wondered, was it possible that Yuzuki could really talk to someone who was dead? The more she listened to the girl speak, the more it occurred to Tukiko that someone was talking back, just unheard. The thought of someone dead talking to them was creepy, but the relaxed smile on Yuzuki's face told her that Yuzuki did this all the time.

"Okay, goodnight mother, I'll let you go. I love you." Yuzuki paused, and the light from her eyes dimmed, and the smile on her face fell back to her dead expression. It was as if all the life in her had been drained. Yuzuki faced Tukiko, with a clouded look in her eyes. "Well," she said quietly, "I expect you'll be on your way?"

"What?" Tukiko was slightly startled by her comment. "Why? Is there somewhere I should go?"

"You want to get away from me." Yuzuki said hoarsely, "I'm a freak. I can talk to dead people and that creeps you out, right? So you should go to that village there, you tell them that you met a scary little girl in the woods, and they'll protect you from me. Go on." She turned her head swiftly to look away. "I won't even watch the way you run."

Tukiko felt a wave of guilt. It had creeped her out, but she was more afraid of the ghosts than of Yuzuki. She approached the quiet girl, and crouched beside her. There was a compassionate feeling in her chest, that yearned to reach out for someone.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." Tukiko said gently. "But I'm not afraid of you. I know you're my friend." She put a hand on Yuzuki's shoulder, which caused her to flinch, but then she relaxed.

"Thank you, Tukiko." She croaked, suppressing the tears that threatened to come up. "I swear, I'll use this power to protect you... sister."

Tukiko smiled. "And I'll use all of my power to protect you, sister."

The two girls locked eyes, smiled, and Yuzuki fell into Tukiko's arms, crying. Tukiko held her friend tightly, and realized that whatever life she had before was gone now. Yuzuki was her family now. So she would follow her no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Obito watched silently while the brunette woman slept. From the shadows, he admired her from afar, for seeing her brought back memories of Rin. He used to watch his teammate sleep on their missions together, from the corner of his eyes, and jealously noticed how she would gently ease herself closer to Kakashi. But this woman was all alone.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yuzuki had appeared behind him, and Obito had not even noticed. The other smirked at him, and lifted her chin with pride. "You always watch her, Madara-sama," she remarked, circling him closely like a predator. "Always from the dark, you look at her. Why do you care for my Tukiko-chan, eh?"

Obito was not intimidated. "It's none of your concern." He replied stiffly. Yuzuki laughed.

"My apologies, Madara-sama, but you do realize that, as her partner, it really is my concern?" She stopped circling him, and stroked one of his arms tenderly. "But what does my master desire from her, that I do not offer so willingly?"

His face twisted with a concealed disgust, and he wrenched his limb away from the harpy's talons. "That is not what I am after." He growled fiercely. Yuzuki's pupils dilated in delight.

"Ooh, Madara-sama," She purred, reaching for him again. Her body invaded his personal space as she attempted to rub him like a cat to a pair of legs. It felt like she was trying to claim him, and the notion sickened Obito. "I know you're lying..."

"I thought I made myself clear," Obito pushed her down, and the woman slid slowly to the floor. "I have little use to succumb to a body."

Yuzuki quirked her head. "To resist temptation, one must be tempted, right Madara-sama?" She licked her lips. "Why deny how you feel? It'll only eat you, consume you from inside out, picking it's teeth with the ribs around your heart." She rose swiftly again, and pushed Obito out from the shadows, into the dim light of Tukiko's room, and towards Tukiko's bed. "One strikes when the prey is most vulnerable," Her hushed tone was thick with seduction, "What do you think, Madara?" She rolled the name off of her tongue, and watched him with a sadistic anticipation.

Obito took another look at Tukiko, who hadn't yet stirred. For a split moment, there was a fire that flickered somewhere deep inside him, but in horror he extinguished it.

"What do you take me for?" Obito hissed, anger rising in his chest. Normally he was so collected, but the implications of Yuzuki's suggestion was twisting his less rational impulses. This woman pissed him off.

"I take you for a man, it is nothing to be ashamed of." Yuzuki slinked closer to him. "I know which ways your mind wanders."

"You don't know anything about me." He growled, stalking away. "I never want to hear about this again, do you understand?"

"For as long as it comforts you, master." She drawled, and watched the man leave. When he was gone, Yuzuki went back to Tukiko, who was still fast asleep, and stroked the other woman's hair like a mother would to a child. "Sleep well, Tukiko-chan." She hummed a slow tune, and bent down to kiss the top of her head. It was time to say goodnight.

xxx

Tukiko had been having nightmares. It was always about a boy, the one from her tiny memory, and he'd be standing next to her. She was younger, about the same age as him, and they would be talking, when suddenly, there was an avalanche. She'd watch in horror, as one of the boulders pinned the boy down, crushing him, and she'd start screaming until she woke up, cold and sticky with sweat. Tukiko sat up from such a nightmare, and looked at her hands. They had been trembling violently, and she forcefully held them down to make them stop.

She forced herself out of bed, and made way for the shared quarters within the base. There wasn't much going on at the moment, and she decided to have her morning ration of food without waiting for Yuzuki. They were pitifully small portions, because the treasurer was stingy with money and wouldn't buy anything that wasn't a necessity. Tukiko longed for something sweet or at least fresh.

"Tobi, don't start now, un. It's too early for this..." Deidara seemed to be stifling a yawn. The orange masked Tobi was following closely behind like a lost puppy. Tukiko watched him warily, knowing that his real mask was the innocent Tobi persona.

"Oi, Deidara-senpai, do you yawn with your hands sometimes?" Tobi tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking up. "If one hand yawns, does it spread to the other? I wonder if they would ever stop yawning, hahaha!"

"Don't ask me such stupid questions..." Deidara snapped, avoiding giving him an answer. Deidara noticed Tukiko and looked back at Tobi, scoffing. "Here, why don't you bother someone else? I'm sure the new recruit would like to meet you."

Tukiko was about to refuse, but Tobi clapped his hands in delight. It stopped her before she could speak. "Ooh! That's right! It looks like now I'm the senpai, hm?"

"Yeah, whatever, un." Deidara walked past Tukiko, and muttered something Tukiko couldn't catch, because Tobi was hovering over her and babbling in his nonsense voice.

"Tobi is so pleased to meet you, miss!" He said enthusiastically. "Tobi's name is Tobi! Ahhh... what was yours again?"

Unbelievable. So she had to play along with this game? Well, maybe it would get her on Madara's good side. Besides, she preferred him this way over their first introduction. "My name is Tukiko." She said, smiling politely. "You're awfully... rambunctious, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Tobi flashed her a thumbs up. "Say, is that supposed to be breakfast?" He pointed at the bland food that Tukiko had planned to eat. "Yuck!"

"Yeah, it's what they got for us..." Tukiko said, humoring him. "Eat or go hungry." Tobi wagged a finger at her.

"No, no, no, Tukiko-chan, Tobi can do better than that!" He said excitedly. "Just because Kakazu-senpai is a greedy old man, doesn't make us all horrible!" He covered his mouth. "Oops, don't tell him I said that, okay?"

Tukiko nodded, intrigued. Tobi turned around, seemingly fidgeting with something, before facing her again with a box. Inside the box, to Tukiko's small delight, was a strawberry treat.

"Oh, that looks so good!" She said without thinking. "Is it, ah, yours?" She suddenly felt embarrassed. So much excitement over a piece of food!

"Of course it's Tobi's, silly. But I'm giving it to you!" He offered the box to her with both hands. "I thought you looked like you wanted it."

Tukiko took the box, stunned. "Thank you..." She stammered, not sure how grateful she should be. Was this a random act of kindness, or was Madara going to ask for repayment later? "I'm not sure what to say... or why you even did this..." She glanced at the hole where Tobi's eye was concealed.

"Just being friendly, miss." Tobi said cheerfully. "Go on! Eat it! It's soooo good!"

Tukiko laughed. "Okay, if you insist..." She took a bite, and it really was good. Tukiko hadn't had strawberries in a long time, and it was definitely her favorite snack. She couldn't help but smile. Tobi noticed.

"Oh! You really do love it!" He gleefully clapped his hands together. "Tobi's good at picking these things out, huh?"

"Yes..." She agreed, and took another bite. This was amazing. It almost brought back feelings from her past, and she subconsciously linked the sensation with Tobi. Something about his spirit reminded her of someone else, too.

"Well, Tobi would love to hang out all day, but I've gotta see if Deidara-senpai needs anything. You know how he is without me!"

"I'm sure I do, Tobi. Thank you."

Tobi clumsily walked away, leaving Tukiko with her pastry. She hadn't realized anyone was watching her, but Yuzuki slinked towards her and Tukiko knew she saw everything.

"Good morning, Tukiko-chan." Yuzuki said, lips curled into a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Actually, I had another one of those dreams again." Tukiko admitted. "I saw a boy die, I think."

"Perhaps you killed him?" Yuzuki suggested, eyes alight. "Maybe that's why someone wanted you dead, hm?"

"No... I don't think I did. We were friends, I think. It felt that way..." She recalled the dream, and the familiarity she had with the boy. They had to have been close.

"Oh, so sad then." Yuzuki said, unempathetically. "I see my master has presented you with a gift."

"A gift? What do you... oh." Tukiko remembered the strawberry pastry. "He was just disguising himself as an idiot. Being polite." She tried to downplay it, knowing that Yuzuki was likely to become jealous. She was right, and Yuzuki looked distastefully at the sweet.

"Perhaps he has a task for you." She mused aloud. "Or maybe it's something else, hm?"

"What do you mean?" Tukiko asked, almost afraid to hear whatever her partner had dreamed up.

"It could be a token of interest." She said, sounding professional. "You're... prettier, out of both of us, and this place is mostly men. Maybe he's trying to seduce you..."

Tukiko actually laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Yuzuki growled, suddenly defensive.

"It's just a little sweet roll, that's all!" Tukiko tried to explain. "I hardly think of that as flirting."

Yuzuki huffed. "You may not see it, girl, but I do. Men are always after pretty little things like you. Don't you see how he looks at you?"

"Hardly! I can't see his face, and neither can you, so can we please just not judge this so quickly?" Tukiko begged, feeling a gnawing paranoia.

"Oh, of course, Tukiko-chan. If you'd rather not think about it... But don't say I didn't warn you." With that final word, she swiped what was left of Tukiko's food, and walked away. Tukiko didn't try to stop her, and only wished she had eaten it faster.

Out of earshot, Yuzuki crushed the pastry in her fist, and strawberry goo oozed out like it was a dying animal. She smirked. "You think you're so lovely, Tukiko-chan, and so does my lord. But we're all the same, on our rotten insides." She licked the remains up, and headed out for the day.

xxx

_"Why do you live by yourself?" Tukiko asked. It was a cool afternoon, and the girls had decided to rest beneath a small cliff that overlooked a stream._ Tukiko had taken her shoes off, and was splashing her toes mindlessly into the edges of the water. Yuzuki sat over the stone ledge above.

"I don't have anywhere to go." She said.

"But who used to take care of you? Your family? Did something happen?" Tukiko sounded concerned. "You were talking to your mom, or something, right?"

"Yeah." Yuzuki said, and they were quiet for a small while.

"Is she dead?"

"Yeah."

"But then it's impossible to talk to her, I thought." Tukiko said carefully.

"No, not really." Yuzuki said. "I can still see her, and hear her, just fine. No one else though, just me."

"It's your eyes, isn't it?" Tukiko asked.

"I guess so. It's like a Kekkei Genkai, except no one in my family has it but me. And we're not even ninjas." She curled up on her side, like a cat. "I used to talk to people that no one could see, and they thought I was playing. But I guess they overheard me saying things they didn't like. Everyone was afraid."

"Even your own parents were afraid of you?" Tukiko felt so sad, thinking of a little girl with parents who cowered from her.

"My dad denied anything was different about me. He just told me to grow up and stop make believing. My mom... she didn't care. I know my mom loved me no matter what. Then..." Yuzuki became very quiet. Tukiko stood up and climbed to the ledge, sitting next to her friend. Yuzuki took Tukiko's hand and began to silently play with her fingers, as if fascinated by them. Tukiko said nothing and let her carry on.

"No one's ever let me touch them like you." Yuzuki said quietly. "People used to be so rough with me. It would hurt, so much. For days, and nights, and sometimes I can still feel it."

"It's okay now, Yuzuki." Tukiko said gently. "I'd never hit you."

"There are worse things for a woman." Yuzuki closed Tukiko's fingers gently, and began to cry. Tukiko pulled the crying girl into her lap, and rocked her back and forth while her screams startled the creatures of the forest.

"There, there." Tukiko hushed, "It's okay..." She wasn't sure what to say in such a situation.

There was a rustle in the trees, and suddenly they weren't alone. Three intimidating figures appeared, encircling the two so they couldn't run.

"Well, well, look what we found to play with."


	5. Chapter 5

Covered once again in gore, Yuzuki had let off some steam with her favorite activity. The bodies of a family laid across the dirt road, her badge of pride for the next unlucky fellow to find. After taking her fill of trinkets from them (they wouldn't miss anything now), the killer made way for a stream to look at her reflection. She so loved her appearance after a thrilling encounter.

As she admired herself, she noticed quickly a gleam of light bounce from something metal, and she twirled around to block the incoming projectile. A kunai skittered to the side, and Yuzuki looked curiously at it before sensing a presence behind her. She ducked a blow her attacker made with a katana and kicked him, using her hands as a spring to launch. The man was knocked backwards, against a rock, looking defeated. Yuzuki smirked, until the man disappeared in smoke.

"Shadow Clone?" Yuzuki mused. "Come out, come out to play, you little rat..."

"I'm not surprised to find you like this." Said the man, "Not at all."

Yuzuki found her enemy, leaning surprisingly casually against the broken trunk of a tree. His gaze was burning with intense hatred, a personal grudge against her.

"Do I know you?" Yuzuki asked, irritated. "Because if I do, you're lucky to be alive, asshole."

"Know me?" The man laughed. His green hair was untamed and his body wore the scars of many battles. "I'm the man whose father you killed, traitor!"

"Hmm?" Yuzuki tapped her chin in thought. "Traitor? I've never betrayed any of my clients, no matter how fun that would be, because they spread the word of my craft around. If you're done wasting my time, I might let you off with a warning, and most of you limbs."

He frowned. With a snarl of frustration, the young man lept at Yuzuki, knocking her off guard and slamming her against the thick trunk of an old tree. Yuzuki gagged, her eyes glimmered in excitement, and she stared at her attacker's heaving face until realization took hold. She grinned, and wiggled her body in glee.

"Little Hayato, the son of my master," She croaked, "I didn't expect you'd actually look for revenge. Your eyes," She added, "Look so much like his..."

"Don't you dare speak about my father, you foul witch." Hayato hissed, taking his kunai and sliding it down her cheek. It cut her skin enough to bleed, and it looked like a tear of blood oozed from underneath her eye. She hardly winced.

"So grown up, you can play with knives now, yeah?" She chuckled. "Cut a little deeper, I can barely feel your metal inside me..."

"Shut up!" He cut roughly into the side of her hip, and it tore through the protective material that she wore beneath her clothing. Hayato dug the blade in deeper, causing the blood to dampen her cloths, but Yuzuki did not shriek in pain. Instead, she tilted her head up, and closed her eyes as a blush crept up her cheeks. It was as if she were... Hayato realized this with a shudder... enjoying it.

"Harder, Hayato, penetrate me harder!" Yuzuki moaned, her breath quickening. Hayato recoiled in disgust, and in that small opening, Yuzuki was able to tear the kunai from him and ram it through his leg. With a howl of anguish, Hayato knelt over, trying to twist the weapon out of its wound, while Yuzuki thrashed against the tree and paid him hardly any mind.

"Ooooh, Hayato, why do you tease me with such gentle pricks? When I get going, darling, you have to give it to me hard and fast!" She licked her lips, tasting her own blood that dripped down her face. "Must I dominate you to teach you a lesson?"

With effort, Hayato pried the kunai free, and his face contorted with loathing. "You disgusting whore!" He snapped, getting back to his feet, "Like I'd ever entertain the thought..."

In an unexpected blur, Yuzuki was behind him, her arm pressed against his neck, and her face nuzzled in his green mess of hair. Hayato felt the edge of a katana against his skin, and kept still. Yuzuki laughed softly.

"I wonder if you're anything like my master, Hayato-kun," She cooed, breathing into his ear. "Like father, like son, they say..."

Hayato flinched when he felt something wet brush against his lobes. Yuzuki giggled.

"So tasty..." The kunoichi sighed, and licked down from his ear to his neck. "How much stamina do you have, I wonder?" She kissed his skin, and Hayato took that timing to thrust his elbow into her gut. She squealed. As she lost her grip, he spun a kick that sent her flying back, and he was free and above her now.

"Enough to kill you with!" He lunged for her katana, and snatched it before she could even recover from being knocked to the ground. Springing again, he aimed to finish her, but Yuzuki avoided the blow by a hair and laughed wildly.

"Show me your passion!" She screamed, and reached for something in her pouch.

The ground quaked.

xxx

From afar, along the treetops, a masked man watched the flames of battle ignite below.

"This won't do..." Obito cursed to himself. So Yuzuki had a hobby to kill random people. It seemed to have made her an enemy, as far as he could tell for now. She really might be more hassle than she was worth.

"It's one hell of a fight down there," Zetsu reported from nearby, "Intimate. I do think she might have a struggle with this one."

Obito reflected this. He couldn't afford having a disgruntled ninja tracking one of them back to the base, especially behind someone as unstable as Yuzuki. Perhaps he'd have to kill her. Of course, he needed her jutsu first, and that was something he wasn't close enough to extract yet. She teased him with it, knowing it was her only power over him, and he'd have to put a stop to that behavior.

"Are you thinking about killing her?" The dark side of Zetsu spoke, "I could eat her to dispose of her body's evidence."

"Not yet, but I am considering it." Obito replied. "She could endanger us all."

"You're not worried about the others," White Zetsu said, "You're just afraid she'll jeopardize the plan."

"What difference does it make?" Obito asked haughtily. "The success of one requires the survival of the other. For now." He seemed to have made up his mind on the matter. "I'm leaving. Keep an eye on her for me, and report anything of importance right away."

"Of course."

In a blink, Obito was gone.

xxx

Not wanting to wander too far away without anyone with her, Tukiko kept close to the perimeters of the Akatsuki hideout. It was gloomy inside, and it was a pretty day to go out. The breeze felt nice against her face, and Tukiko was glad that she had some time to herself. It gave her a moment with her thoughts outside of her dreams.

Being on the run didn't suit her. The Akatsuki was a sort of familiar family unit, but it wasn't enough. Tukiko longed to have a real home, and she knew, deep down, she had one before.

She stretched out over some rocks, and watched the sky while her mind tumbled about. It was so strange, that such a dreadful place unlocked so many of her secrets.

Tukiko was not alone for long, as she noticed Tobi approach from a distance. She watched him, and he changed his direction to walk towards her. Remembering Yuzuki's jealousy, her heart raced nervously. The masked man waved at her.

"Tukiko-chan!" He called in his silly voice, "Hey! What're you doing by yourself?"

There was clearly no one but them around, yet he still played his convincing part. "I'm just getting out of the hq for awhile," Tukiko explained, "I didn't go too far, did I?"

"Aw, Tobi knows you're always cooped inside, Tukiko-chan." He said sympathetically. "Maybe you can tag along with Tobi, and I'll be your senpai!"

Finally, a chance to leave. But what would Madara do when they were alone? Would he keep up his Tobi facade the entire time?

And what would Yuzuki do?

"Oh, I don't know if I should... you know how my partner is, if she's not the one with me..." Tukiko stalled.

"Yuzuki-chan is out without Tukiko-chan, so Tukiko-chan should come with Tobi!" He pointed at himself. "C'mon, please? I've got lots of places I wanna go, but Deidara-senpai never lets me..." He whined like an impatient child.

"You really want me to tag along, eh?" Tukiko tried to grin. "Well, if you insist..."

Before she could change her mind, the excited man grabbed her wrist. "Yaaaay, Tukiko-chan!" He began to string her along, and Tukiko had to break into a run to keep from snapping her arm off. "We're gonna have lots of fun!"

"Tobi! Tobi!" Tukiko gasped, as they were going much faster than she would have liked, "Can't we slow down? Where are we going? Tobi!"

Tobi didn't stop for awhile, and when he finally did Tukiko was too light headed to realize where they were. She panted in exhaustion, not having conserved her chakra properly for a sprint like that. After a moment to catch her breath, Tukiko composed herself and finally took in their surroundings. They were in a meadow.

"Tobi, what's the big hurry to get here?" She asked, looking around. The grass here grew tall enough to stand above her waist. It was quiet and secluded here, and for a moment she wondered if Madara would come out from behind the mask again, away from the eyes of his other underlings.

But the man behind the mask had a goofy posture, scanning the skies. "You wanted to stop, so Tobi stopped." He explained. "We're not all the way yet. Unless Tukiko-chan is ready to go?" He started jogging in place.

"No... no that's fine, I think we should stay here." Tukiko sat in the grass, and crossed her legs. Tobi sat across from her, and Tukiko felt like he was observing her, but she wasn't sure why.

"Tobi..." She said the name without purpose, but the way the name felt in her mouth was funny. It wasn't quite a familiar name, but it was similar. She looked back at the mask thoughtfully. Anyone could be hiding behind it, and she'd be none the wiser.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Tukiko asked, trying to sound as casual about her question as possible. "You told me your name. How is your identity a secret?"

Tobi tilted his head. "Sometimes, Tobi thinks you're pretty." He said bluntly. Tukiko blushed, but mentally brushed it off.

"I don't understand." She sighed, but accepted the fact that Madara wasn't going to tell her anything. She let herself relax a little, and watched a butterfly float along the breeze.

"In some cultures, butterflies symbolize the souls of the departed." Tobi had turned to Madara, and took Tukiko by surprise.

"I never knew that," She admitted, looking up to see the masked man gazing at the butterfly as well. Or, it looked like it, from the way his mask was tilted.

Madara sat next to her, cross legged, and with his hands in the grass. The wind billowed through his cloak, and she could catch glimpses of the dark armor underneath. There was no trace of the man who wore them.

"Do you believe that to be true?" Tukiko asked softly. Madara seemed quiet and contemplative.

"I must believe in something." He finally said, "Tell me, where are you from, Tukiko?"

Tukiko blinked, surprised by the casual interest. "Well," She stated, "I really don't know where I'm from."

Madara seemed quiet again, and she wondered if this was a bad answer, until he spoke up again. "You remind me of someone I knew before. That is all."

"Oh." Tukiko's eyes fell downwards. "I'm sorry if I'm not that person... but I really don't remember anything. For all I know, Tukiko isn't my real name. I think Yuzuki might have named me that, when she found me."

"Found you?" His attention seemed full and alert. His fists dug into the dirt, tearing at the grass. "Where did you meet?"

"I... I don't remember. All I remember is the moon, and seeing Yuzuki looking down at me. I guess she saved me." Tukiko tried to smile. "She was always protecting me, even back then."

Obito's was interested.

"Tell me more about yourselves." Madara prompted.

"Well," Tukiko stared into the clouds, "I'm not very interesting, but I guess I can tell you about what we've been doing..."

xxx

_The bodies of the three men were laying in a circle, dead._ Tukiko was not sure how they had died, it just looked like something had frightened them, and they fell over like that. Yuzuki was shaking violently, and Tukiko held her for comfort.

"Don't worry, Yuzuki, it's okay. They're gone now." Tukiko soothed. Yuzuki shook her head aggressively.

"I killed them!" She wailed, and the girl teetered back and forth in agony. "I... I don't know how, but I just did!"

Tukiko kept her friend from falling over by holding her tightly. "No, you didn't do anything..." She tried again, keeping her voice soft. "None of us did anything..."

Yuzuki hiccupped.

"I can make their lives end..." She whispered hoarsely. "I can make people die, Tukiko... I'm not sure how, but I can... and I can make it so, so painful." She shuddered, and Tukiko saw her eyes were shimmering.

"But I'm scared, Tukiko-chan." Yuzuki continued, "I don't want to get in trouble..."

Tukiko rubbed the older girl's back. "You won't get into trouble..." She said reassuringly. "They attacked first."

Yuzuki was quiet for a moment, and Tukiko was relieved to think that maybe she had calmed down. She took her arms away, and watched Yuzuki carefully. The other girl looked frightened.

"It's not just about them," Yuzuki explained gravely, "I... I like watching them die. I like knowing I can kill them. I'm a bad, bad person, Tukiko." She whimpered pathetically. "I've killed before, and I liked it then just as I did now!"

Tukiko was shocked. It was hard to imagine Yuzuki, such an easily shaken and desperate girl, as a killer. It had to just be her nerves getting to her.

"You're not a bad person, Yuzuki!" She said, holding onto her shoulders and shaking her friend lightly. "Listen, sometimes people do bad things, but that doesn't make them bad people! It's your heart, Yuzuki!"

Yuzuki stopped trembling, and looked at Tukiko with a puffy face. "I've done many bad things..." She whispered, "Too many..."

Tukiko shook her again.

"It doesn't matter! Yuzuki! You're my friend now, and I know you would never hurt me! I don't know what you might have done, but it's over! You're my friend, and I love you, so please, don't be upset!"

Yuzuki seemed to choke.

"You love me?" She wheezed, and tears trickled down her face again. "Do you really mean it? We're friends?"

Tukiko nodded. "Best friends!" She stated, giving her a comforting smile.

Yuzuki grinned, and pulled herself closer to Tukiko. Tukiko expected to be pulled into a friendly hug, but was wrong.

Yuzuki had pulled her into a full kiss.

Tukiko was too stunned to protest, but the kiss lasted long enough to cause alarm. She didn't dare try to pry Yuzuki away, afraid that it would upset her again. Yuzuki broke the kiss, and buried her face into Tukiko's neck.

"Please don't ever leave me, Tukiko!" She pleaded, muffled by skin. "I'll protect you until we die, I swear! I don't want to be alone!" Her voice wobbled.

Tukiko was at a loss. Something did not feel right to her, but Yuzuki seemed to be unbothered by recent events. It occurred to Tukiko that something was wrong, but she didn't know how to heal it.

"I won't leave you." She promised, patting Yuzuki in a friendly manner. "I'll always be here, when you need me."

Yuzuki smiled.

"I will always need you." She said, tightening her grip on Tukiko's clothing.

Tukiko felt a twinge of fear.


End file.
